Shutter
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: The saddle club goes on the M.T.O. and something spooks their horses. Molly is the only one who sees a ghost and they try to find out who it is and help put the ghost to rest. Based on the movie. R&R and please be nice with it. better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: Ok here we are with a new story!_

**SB/Kierra: What's this one about?**

_Annie: It is the sequel to The Saddle Club story I have._

**SB/Kierra: Ok then. We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

Summary: The saddle club goes on the MTO and while they are in the woods something spooks their horses and molly falls off. On their way back home molly starts to see the ghost of a young girl in her dreams and in the pictures she takes. Will the saddle club find out who the girl is and why only Molly sees her? Will they be able to put her spirit to rest? Based on the movie. Read and review!

_Annie: Oh one more thing don't mind any mistakes in here that is just how I write and I try to fix them when I go over the story._

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, warm and sunny day as the sound of horses galloping echoed through the woods. Underneath that sound, if you listened hard enough you could hear the horses' heavy breathing, the click of the tack they wore, and the soft laughter of their riders. There were four girls once rode a black mare, another rode a large black and white paint mare, a third rode a chestnut gelding, and the forth rode a buckskin gelding. They were galloping along a trail, having lots of fun, when all of a sudden the four horses stopped, refusing to go forward. Their riders tried to make them go forward, when the black and white paint mare, took two steps forward, then two more.<p>

"Good girl, Gypsy! Good girl!" her rider, Molly, praised her.

"I feel like we should head back to the others." Said Molly's cousin Lisa.

"I think so too." Said Carol agreeing.

"Belle is really freaking out." Said Stevie as she tried to calm her black mare down.

As Molly looked at the others to speak, Gypsy reared straight up, sun fishing. She took a step back trying not to fall backwards on her owner. Molly tried to stay on but she had lost her balance and she fell, landing on her right shoulder. Gypsy turned as she came down and Lisa Carol and Stevie got off their horses and went to Molly.

"Are you alright?" they asked her at the same time.

"Yeah... I'm fine... just got... my breath... knocked... out of me..." Molly gasped as she sat up.

"You landed pretty hard on your shoulder there." Carol said

"It's fine, just sore, but I will fell better if I could rest and put something on it." Molly said as she got to her feet.

The girls all got back on their horses and rode back the way they came, but their horses still seemed jumpy. When they got back to camp, they took care of the horses before themselves, Molly went to the tent she shared with her cousin Lisa as Lisa went to tell Max, the owner of Pine Hollow Stables, where they kept their horses, about what happened. Moll was taking a nap and as she did, she had a strange dream. In her dream she saw a young girl with long black hair and black eyes on a black and white horse, they were jumping in a show ring and then when the horse turned around Molly saw it turn into a skeleton along with the girl before the girl disappeared and the skeleton horse galloped towards her. Molly screamed as she woke up from her nap as Lisa, Stevie, Carol and Max looked in and asked what was wrong?

"It... it was... a... a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare." Molly said as she started to clam down, her eyes still wide.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Carol asked her.

"No, I wont be able to sleep tonight as it is." Molly said with a shake of her head as the skeleton horse appeared in her mind.

"Okay." Carol said as she, Max, and Stevie left.

"Here's an icepack, for your shoulder." Lisa said holding an icepack out to her cousin who took it.

"Thanks cousin. You know I just remembered an old friend of mine, told my that animals can sense ghosts." Molly said.

"Really?" Lisa asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think that was why our horses were freaking out on us like that." Molly explained.

"That's and interesting idea." Lisa said as she thought about it.

* * *

><p>That night Molly had the same nightmare again and when she woke up, she couldn't get back to sleep. Molly crawled out of the tent and went to see gypsy, who snorted when she sensed her owner was not asleep.<p>

"Shhhh. It's just me baby girl. I had that nightmare again and now I can't get back to sleep." Molly spoke softly to her horses who sneezed.

"I know, a dream is a dream and it's not real; is that what you are saying?" Molly asked, as gypsy tossed her head in agreement.

"I know I could count on you to make me feel batter. Good night my sweet gypsy girl." Molly said with a yawn, before she went back to her tent and fell asleep once more.

The next morning Molly was feeling better, but she couldn't stop thinking about her dream or why the horses had spooked at nothing. Everyone that was on the MTO packed their things and saddled their horses before riding out to where the horse trailers and vans were waiting.

"Do you want to talk about that nightmare you had, Molly?" Lisa asked her cousin as they rode next to each other.

"Not really. I had that same nightmare again last night." Molly said.

"So that was why I thought I heard you thrashing about." Lisa murmured.

"Yeah that was why. I couldn't get back to sleep after that so I left the tent to see gypsy and after a while I fell asleep again." Molly explained.

"Oh." Lisa said.

"They rode on in silence until they got back to the trailers and Molly told Stevie and Carol her theory as to why the horses had spooked the day before. Molly said nothing about her nightmare to anyone as they all headed back to Pine Hollow Stables, once back at the stables everyone out their horses and tack away before calling their parents to come and bring them home.

* * *

><p><strong>SBKierra: That's it? Only three pages?**

_Annie: You know that I am making this up as I go, so that is how it came out and I did not want this to be another one shot and that is were I decided to end this chapter._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... ok.**

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I don't know if the other chapters will be longer or not but anyway don't forget to review! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: We are back and with a new chapter!**

_Annie: I can't believe no one has left a review on this story... oh well I'm going to keep posting till this story is done._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Molly stared out the car window as her aunt drives her, Lisa and Melonie, back home and then she sees a young girl about her age with black hair and eyes, staring at her as she stood on the side of the road. Molly looks out the back window, to see if the girl was still there, but she was gone. Then Molly realizes that the girl on the side of the road had been the girl from her dream, she says nothing to her aunt or her cousins as they arrive home from the stable where her aunt picked them up when they got back from the MTO.<p>

"Hey Lisa?" Molly asked her cousin later that day as they sat in Molly's bedroom.

"Yeah?" Lisa said looking up at her cousin as they sat in the window seat.

"On they way home... did you see a young girl with black hair and eyes, standing on the side of the road?" Molly asked.

"No I did not, why?" Lisa replied.

"No reason, I just wanted to see if anyone else saw her." Molly said.

"I'm getting a feeling that this is all conceited to our horses freaking out in the woods." Lisa said.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Think about it; first our horses freak out on us and you fall, then you take a nap after we get back to camp and have a nightmare, then you mention ghosts and have the nightmare again, then on our way home you see a young girl and when you look for her again she's gone. I think she was a ghost." Lisa explained.

"Maybe you're right cousin, maybe you're right." Molly said lost in thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning Molly found an old Polaroid camera with some of her mother's old things that she had kept in a box with other stuff she couldn't bring herself to throw away when her mother died, <em>(AN:__see__ '__the__forth__saddle__club__member__' __to__understand)_ and took some pictures of her cousins and her aunt, who then took a picture of her. Once the picture was developed Molly was shocked for standing behind her in the photo was the girl from her dream! Molly spun around and looked behind her but the girl from her dream was not there... or was she?

Later that day the saddle club took their horses out o a trail ride when suddenly Gypsy started to rear and buck for no reason as the others tried to keep there own horses under control when Gypsy finally bucked Molly off and ran off into the woods.

"MOLLY!" Lisa yelled as she got off Prancer and helped her cousin to her feet when her Polaroid camera went off on its own.

"I'm ok..." Molly said.

"At least your camera still works." Said Stevie, as Molly picked it up off the ground.

Molly looked at the picture and it was that girl again pointing in the direction that Gypsy ran looking at her as Lisa helped her to her feet. Molly stuck the photo into her back pocket and looked where Gypsy ran.

"We have to get Gypsy back." Carol said as Lisa got back onto her horse and helped Molly get on behind her.

"Then let's go." Molly said once she was behind her cousin.

* * *

><p>They followed the trail that Gypsy had taken and after a while they found her standing at the edge of a clearing and in the center of it was an old house that was falling apart, there was a small barn and a fenced field behind the house; not far from the house was a rose bush. Molly got off Prancer and walked up to Gypsy who was still very jumpy. She calmed Gypsy down and mounted and rode her towards the others.<p>

"I wonder who lives here." Stevie said.

"I don't know, maybe no one." Carol said.

"It doesn't look safe for anyone to live in there anymore." Said Lisa.

"I think we should head back, I'm sore from my fall and I think my sweet Gypsy has had enough as well." Molly said as everyone agreed and they left the house by taking the overgrown driveway to the main roadway and made their way bay to Pine Hollow Stables.

"I feel like there is something about that house." Stevie said after awhile as they continued back to the stable.

"What do you mean, Stevie?" Carol asked.

"I don't know, Carol. I just feel like we'll be returning to that place." Stevie explained.

"Hey Molly, do you think the house is connected to your dream?" Lisa asked her cousin.

"I don't know cousin, I don't know." Molly said her mind was clearly some where else.

'_I __really __**DO **__think __that __there __is __a __connection __between __everything, __but __who __is __this __girl __that __is __haunting __me? __Why __am __I __the __only __one __who __can __see __her? __What __does __she __want __from __me, __or __what __does __she __want __me __to __**DO**__? __I __need __to __find __these __answers, __maybe __Deborah __can __help me.__'_ Molly thought to herself as they rode into the stables and took care of their horses before going home.

* * *

><p><strong>SBKierra: This seems shorter than chapter one...**

_Annie: Are you going to say something about the length of each chapter?_

**SB/Kierra: No! I'm just saying it seems shorter!**

_Annie: Alright but I better not hear another word about how long or short a chapter is again or I will put the shock collar on you._

**SB/Kierra: Okay I won't say anything! We hope you have enjoyed the second chapter.**

_Annie: __Review __please! __Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: We are back and with a new chapter!**

_Annie: __I feel like posting two chappters in one night...__. just for the hell of it..._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: __Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week Molly kept thinking about the girl in the photos and her dreams, it was the same girl, Molly was sure of it. When one day Molly's aunt takes her to a pet store.<p>

"Why did you bring me here, Aunty?" Molly asked.

"I brought you here so you can pick out your own pet bird." She replied.

"How did you know?" Molly asked.

"Your mother told me once before she died that you had a thing for birds and that she promised you that she would buy one for you. That is what I'm going to do." Molly's aunt said.

"Thank you, Aunty! Thank you!" Molly said as she gave her a hug and looked at all of the birds that were in the pet store.

Molly looked at every bird and picked out a white bird that was by itself, the owner of the store wasn't sure the bird was the right one for her, but Molly insisted. The white bird had two blue eyes and no one really wanted the poor bird with blue two.

"What will you name her?" Aunt Eleanor asked.

"Isis, after the Egyptian goddess." Molly replied.

"Isis! Isis! Isis!" Isis, the bird cried.

"That's right your name is Isis." Molly said with a smile.

"Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!" Isis cried looking at the ghost she sensed.

"**You****'****re ****a ****pretty ****bird.****"** The ghost said to Isis.

"That's strange." Molly muttered as she looked were her new pet bird was looking and saw nothing but she **FELT** something.

* * *

><p>Later that night Molly told her cousin Lisa about Isis and what she felt as they paid for her and the supplies, as they sat on Molly's bed in her room. Lisa reminded Molly that she had said about a week ago that animals could sense the presence of a ghost.<p>

"Jeweled horse! Treasured horse! My horse!" Isis cried suddenly from her cage.

"I wonder why she said that?" Lisa asked as Molly walked towards her window.

"I don't know, Lisa, but I think it has something to do with _HER._" Molly said referring to the ghost.

"Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!" Isis cried looking at Molly.

"She's looking at you." Lisa said.

"Lisa, quick! Take a picture of me with the Polaroid!" Molly said. Lisa did and when they looked at the picture fifteen minutes later they gasped for there was a girl standing behind Molly. Molly tells Lisa that is the girl she has seen in her dreams, pictures and from the roadside; they wondered who she was and what she wanted.

"My horse! My horse! My horse!" Isis cried.

"Do you think she had a horse?" Lisa asked Molly.

"Maybe. I mean in my dream she had been riding a black and white horse." Molly said.

"Girls, it's time for dinner!" Lisa's mother called up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute, mom!" Lisa called back.

"We can figure this out later after dinner." Molly said

"Okay." Lisa agrees as they went down to dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day at pine hollow Molly goes to take a picture of her horse, who is in her field. Molly finds her and Gypsy rears up just as Molly takes the picture, Molly tries to calm Gypsy down, wondering what is wrong with her, since Gypsy looked frightened.<p>

'_This __just __keeps __getting __weirder, __with __every __day __that __passes __and __I__'__m __no __closer __to __finding __the __truth.__'_ Molly thought to herself as looks at the picture.

"Not again." Mutters Molly, the girl who has been haunting her is pointing at a rearing Gypsy and looking at Molly.

Molly takes a picture of a patch of mad, since it had rained during the night, and tries to clam Gypsy down since she is still spooked; and when Gypsy is calmly grazing Molly looks at the picture and gasps. Molly spins around and looked at the mud and the same question that was in the picture that the ghost wrote was really there in the mud. Molly runs off, away from Gypsy, the ghost, the mud and the question.

"**Now ****you ****know ****what ****I ****want.****"** The ghost said as she looked at Gypsy, with longing.

* * *

><p><strong>SBKierra: ****We ****hope ****you ****have ****enjoyed ****the ****third ****chapter.**

_Annie: __Review __please! __Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra: We are back and with a new chapter!**

_Annie: Thank you to the only person who reviewed chapter three of this story and thanks to those of you who had read the story and did not left a review._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Molly runs into the stable and up to the office were Lisa, Stevie, and Carol were telling Max Deborah, and Mrs. Reg about the way the horses acted on the MTO and on the trail when Gypsy bucked Molly off and took off into the woods when they found the old house, when Molly runs in, looking scared.<p>

"Molly what's wrong?" Mrs. Reg asked her as Phil, Veronica and Christy listened, wondering the same thing since Molly ran passed them.

"Her horse... she wants her horse." Molly replied as she calmed down.

"Who wants her horse?" Max asked.

"The ghost, she wants her horse. I took a picture of Gypsy and she was looking frightened and was rearing so I tried to calm her down; when I looked at the picture the ghost was in front of Gypsy pointing at her and looking at the camera. Then just because I felt like it I took a picture of a patch of mud and there was a question written." Molly explained.

"Let's see this question in the mud." Deborah suggested as Molly led them to the said mud.

"_**Where **__**is **__**my **__**horse?**__**"**_ the writing in the mud said.

They couldn't believe it, Max and Deborah decided to lend the saddle club some help and look up some information on the house in the woods. Now the saddle club knew what the ghost wants, she wanted them to find her horse. Later that night Molly dreams of the ghost and she is riding a black and white mare in front of the old house they had found not long ago in the woods.

* * *

><p>The next morning at Pine Hollow Molly tells the saddle club, Max, and Deborah about her dream she had the night before and when she finished Deborah and Max reveals what hey had learned about the old house the girls had found. The house had once belonged to a family of three, the parents had a daughter about the same age as the four of them; the family had to move to a big city and the girl was forced to leave her beloved horse behind. Then when they came to visit some friends, the girl went to see her horse but couldn't find her horse; no one knew what had happened to the horse, which was a black and white Arabian mare.<p>

"That must be why I'm the only one who has seen the girl, she had a horse that's like my horse, Gypsy. She is not trying to scare me, she is trying to tell me she had a horse like Gypsy and is trying to find her horse!" Molly said realizing something.

"Are you sure about that?" Lisa asked her cousin.

"I'm positive, she wants me-us to help her find her horse." Molly replied.

"Then we should go back to the house, there should be some clues as to were the horse went." Carol said.

"I'll drive you to the house and I'll let you girls explore it while I wait outside for you." Deborah said as they agreed and left Pine Hollow.

"I think we will find the girl's body in the house." Said Stevie as Deborah drove them to the house in the woods.

"Why is that?" Lisa asked.

"Because I had a nightmare, and I saw this girl sitting in a chair facing away from me, in a bedroom. The chair turns around and I see the girl's face and something moves under the skin on her face and it pops out just below her left eye and the thing was a fly! The worst part was when the girl's head fell to one side." Stevie explained to them.

"EWWWWW!" Lisa, Molly, and Carol said as Deborah shuttered at the thought.

"That's gross." Deborah muttered softly.

* * *

><p>The saddle club arrived at the house and went inside, the front door was not locked which left the girls confused since they thought it would be locked. They walked around the down stairs carefully since some of the wooden floor had rotten away in places, then they carefully made their way upstairs and looked around until they found the room from Stevie's nightmare; and sure enough there is the girl sitting in a chair and when Molly takes a step closer to turn the chair and the girl around, the head falls backwards and a ton of flies start flying around the room. The girl is dead and the saddle club scream in shock and fright, and they run out of the room and the house and back to Deborah as she waits by the car.<p>

"What's the matter girls?" Deborah asked them when they got to the car.

"Sh... she's d... dead! H... her body i... is s... still in h... her old b... bedroom!" Lisa exclaimed as she gasped since she was out of breath.

"I will call the police then." Deborah said as she pulled out her cell phone and called the police telling them about the body.

The police came and took the body away and told the saddle club that the girl held a bottle of cyanide in her hand, explaining the how she died. The police also told them that the girl was named Annalise MacDougal who had disappeared 14 years ago; her parents had reported her missing.

* * *

><p><strong>SBKierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter.**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra: We are back and with a new chapter!**

_Annie: Feel like posting two at once._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The saddle club went to Annalise's funeral two days later and met Annalise's mother and father.<p>

"We'd like to thank you girls for finding our daughter, even though she is dead." Said Mr. MacDougal.

"You're welcome." Carol said.

"Ah... by any chance... did Annalise own a black and white horse?" Molly asked.

"Yes she did. Annalise owned a black and white Arabian mare named Jewel. When we moved away she told us that if anything should happen to Jewel, Annalise would kill herself." Mrs. MacDougal said with a sad smile.

"We didn't know what happed to Jewel after we moved to the city, but when we came back to visit some friends, we learned that jewel was gone. When Annalise heard she ran off. We looked for our daughter for days but we couldn't find her, that was the last time we saw her alive." Mr. MacDougal finished telling the story.

"Oh." said Molly.

"How did you know she owned a horse?" Mrs. MacDougal asked looking at Molly.

"Well, I knew because my cousin Lisa and our friends Stevie and Carol and I were on a trail when we got close to your old house in the woods on our horses, who were freaking out so we didn't go any farther. I saw Annalise one the side of the road, later that day, and in my dreams and in the pictures that I've taken since." Molly explained, as she showed them the pictures that she had with her.

"I think Annalise show herself to you, Molly, because you own a black and white mare, like our daughter. She's trying to get you to find her horse Jewel." Said Mr. MacDougal.

"That's what we've been thinking since we found her body." Carol admitted, before they all went home for the night.

That night Carol had a dream about Cobalt jumping a fence to a field and breaking his leg and he had to be put to sleep, but no one had been riding him, when Carol woke up the next morning she knew were Jewel was buried.

"I know where we can find Jewel." Carol said when she met up with Stevie, Lisa, and Molly later the next day.

"Where?" Molly asked.

"It came to me in a dream; I saw Cobalt jumping a fence and he had broken his leg and had to be put down. I think that is what happened to Jewel. She jumped a fence and broke her leg and she was put to sleep and was buried somewhere on the property." Carol explained.

* * *

><p><em>Annie: I know this one is the shortest of all the chapters in this story but that is the way it came out.<em>

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fifth chapter.**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SB/Kierra: We are back and with a new chapter!**

_Annie: I want this story done and over with so I'm posting the last three chapters... Thank you to all who have read this story!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"It is possible, ok you girls can go." Max said when they told him and Deborah.<p>

Deborah drove them back to the house and when they got out of the car Molly took a picture of the rosebush, since she had brought her Polaroid camera with her. They searched the property but they couldn't find the grave or any clues to where Jewel may have been buried, until Molly looks at the picture she took of the rosebush.

"Guys I found Jewel's grave!" Molly exclaimed as she held up the photo.

"Really?" Lisa asked as she Stevie, Carol, and Deborah came over to where Molly was standing.

"Look at this, I think this is were Jewel is buried." Molly said showing them the photo.

In the photo you could see the rosebush and standing next to it was a ghost of a horse who was rearing, then the saddle club left Annalise's old house and they talked about making a grave marker for Jewel.

"I think it should read _'__HERE __LIES __JEWEL, __ANNALISE__'__S __FAVORITE __BLACK __AND __WHITE __ARABIN __MARE. __MAY __SHE __REST __IN __PEACE__'__._" Molly said.

"I think that is a nice idea." Deborah said as she glanced at Molly in the back seat of the car.

"But what will we make it out of?" Stevie asked.

"We can make it out of wood and carve the words in to it." Lisa suggested.

"I have a better idea, we can have someone make it out of cement, that way it will remain longer than wood." Deborah said.

"I like that idea!" Molly said as the others agreed to the idea.

The next day they went to the house and made the grave maker and when it was done they said a few words for Jewel; before leaving Annalise's house for the last time, Molly took another picture of the rosebush before she got into the car.

"Why did you take a picture of the rosebush?" Carol asked as she looked back at Molly who was sitting in the backseat between Lisa and Stevie.

"Because I felt like it was the right thing to do, plus I wanted to make sure that they are reunited." Molly said.

"Are they?" Stevie asked her as she looked at the Polaroid she took and smiled.

"Yes, they have been reunited at last." Molly said as she let the other's look at the picture. In the picture the ghost of Annalise MacDougal was sitting on her the ghost of her horse Jewel, in front of the rosebush. It was clear to everyone that both Annalise and Jewel were finally at peace now that they have been reunited.

* * *

><p><strong>SBKierra: We hope you have enjoyed the last chapter.**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
